Hot Pink
by shoetingstar
Summary: Dean and Cassie get a little distracted during a case.


Hot Pink

Cassie began to collect their things and clean the mess.

She was bending down to retrieve her personal bag of tricks, the bag that held just about everything she needed for a quick hunt or a protection ritual, when she looked over at Dean. He had that look in his eyes, the look she knew so well. He visually targeted her cleavage, wonderfully displayed in the deep v-neckline of her black wrap-style top. She tried to ignore the shiver that cascaded within her.

The job had been relatively simple. A couple ghosts had attached themselves to the building that housed Nectar, a hip juice shop. The entity had been violent, disrupting the business and causing the death of a single father of two in a freaky kitchen accident.

"You know what sounds good? A little hot pink," Dean said, teasingly.

She smiled, but tried to ignore him.

The young couple that owned the company had pleaded for their help before they lost all of their customers and eventually their business. Bloody, dismembered fingers weren't exactly included on the menu. It was definitely not a good time to give Dean some sweet lovin'.

"Rachel and Gavin should be here any minute," she said to Dean.

Just then the tiny bell over the front door chimed, signaling Rachel and Gavin's arrival. The tall, shapely redhead and her quiet sandy-haired husband entered, looking anxious. Dean gave the store owners an overview of what happened and assured them that they were now safe.

Rachel noticed the line of blood on Dean's neck. The ghostly fucker, the stronger of the two, had given him a good fight and he had the deep gash to prove it.  
"You better get that taken care of," Rachel said, sweetly, overly concerned. Her husband didn't seem to notice her flirty ways, but Cassie certainly did. She didn't miss much, especially when it came to Dean.

"It's nothing," Dean replied.

"We will be out of your hair soon," Cassie explained, changing the subject. "We have one last ritual to do, totally for your future protection. And then you will have your shop back."

Dean beamed at her, the protection rituals had been her idea, one of the thoughtful, female touches she brought to hunting.

The couple gave their emphatic expressions of thank-you and left. They would return for the keys later. As soon as they were out of the room, Dean turned to Cassie and pulled her into himself.

"Babe. Hot Pink," he said with a smile.

He would do this to her any and everywhere, and always with one of his killer smiles. At family gatherings, brainstorming with other hunters, the grocery store, anytime he was horny for her, which turned out to be anytime of the day.

And now, he bit his bottom lip as his penetrated her with his sultry gaze. He knew what to do to get her going.

"Now?" This was her role, the voice of reason. She played it well up until her own need broke her resolve.

She brought out more salt, some candles and sage for the protection ritual from her bag.

He gripped her waist from behind and nuzzled her neck. "You know how sexy you are working a case."

"We're ten minutes from the hotel," she said, knowing her protests were futile. "Sweetie, you really can't wait?"

Dean simply shook his head, he looked at her like he was pitiful and helpless.

"Dean."

Dean gave her his best sad-panda look. Cassie took a deep frustrated breath. She grabbed his hand to lead him to the door.

"You go the hotel. I'll be there in a half-hour - tops," she said. But Dean jerked her back and brought her full lips to his ready mouth. His lips had a way of influencing her that words couldn't touch. His hands skimmed her side, waking the skin underneath her clothing.

"I thought you were nuts to wear a skirt," Dean said, caressing the thin material that hugged her booty. "But now I have to thank you."

He crouched down, his hand trailing down her ass, her thighs, her legs to her thigh-high black leather boots. He eagerly kissed the exposed sliver of flesh above her waistband and slowly glided his hands up her firm thighs. She enjoyed the contrast of his rough, callused hands as they tickled her soft skin on their journey over her thighs and under her skirt.

"You're wearing your knife," Dean said as his fingers touched the hard leather of the leg strap on her right thigh, feeling the cool handle of a silver knife. "Nice touch."

He then gave his attention to softer things. He palmed the beautiful mound of her panty-clad pussy, and lightly thumbed her prominent clit. Cassie's hands gripped his head as a surge of heat bulleted through her system. A shock of cool air tantalized her bald skin as he yanked the panties down and over her boots and then stuffed them into his pocket.

"We have to be quick," she demanded.

It was dark in the shop but the huge picture window loomed to their right. The danger of someone possibly walking by or the couple returning was a turn-on for the ever non-conforming Dean and also for his wife, though she wouldn't dare admit it.

Dean's head disappeared under her skirt and he brought one of her legs over his shoulder, carefully supported her from underneath. He licked and kissed the inside of her thighs with abandonment. She held on to his broad shoulders, scared she'd topple over until he got his satisfactory fill of her.

His thick tongue licked the length of her feminine folds, and teeth gently tugged at her labia,as no part of her was unturned. Parting her, his tongue darted in and out of her sugar walls, tasting her growing wetness. He licked every nook and hidden area and finally when she couldn't stand the waiting anymore he teased her throbbing clit. He gave all his attention to her sensitive bud, nipping it gently, sucking it forcefully, licking it furiously, making her moan, whimper, and squirm in a beautiful madness, finally bringing her to the sweet release of an Richter-scale orgasm. He lapped at her bittersweet love juices, not letting any part of her go to waste.

He stood up and she kissed him hungrily, her longing matching his. She pushed him against the brick wall to the right of the window. His masculine scent, intermixed with sweat, lust and adrenaline intoxicated her senses. She gripped the hard-on that threatened to tear open the zipper of his dark wash jeans. Dean growled as she licked the fresh wound on his neck and sucked the blood, while unzipped him and releasing his thick, firm cock. Lightheaded from her touch and her taste, but ready for release, Dean came up for air. He guided her to a nearby chair. She still held his sweltering cock, as he sat down and had her sit on his lap, her legs straddling his strong, athletic thighs.

"The things you make me do, Dean Winchester," she said.

"But I come with so many benefits"

He undid the buttons at the side of her top until he had access to her beautiful tits. He moved her bra to expose her breasts and began to suckle her breasts. There was a time for slow, seductive foreplay. This wasn't one of those occasions, but he needed her soft round flesh and the hard, dark raisin tips in his mouth, and rolling on his tongue, and against his face. She licked her lips and closed her eyes to the electric feeling that his hot mouth radiated through her whole being, from her fingertips to her toes.

He knew how to make her impossibly wet, to make her whole body surrender to him until his needs were her own. Dean's touch had a way of making her forget everything else. They could be anywhere at this point, all she knew was the moist heat of his mouth, and his skillful tongue, his experienced hands, his expert touch.

"God, you're so wet for me," Dean said in utter lust.

She could only whimper as his fingers continued their magic, circling her swollen clit.

She worked her hand up and down his shaft, moving and touch him the way she knew he liked and feeling the vibration of his moaning against her breasts in response.

On shaky legs she sat up so he could pull his jeans down. Then she ever so slowly backed onto him as he positioned his impatient cock for her womanly entryway. She was so wet, he easily slipped inside her hot feminine core, and they enjoyed their union like it was the first time. It always felt like the first time. She always felt better than he remembered, softer than he thought possible, juicier than he could handle, tighter than he could take. He could live in her, and for these few fast, hungry minutes he did.

Their bodies quickly were in sync as she slid up and down his hard pole, working her hips and ass, slowly at first, then faster, pressing him, contracting herself around him, keeping him as deep in side of her as physically possible.

The anxious longing for more of each other was tangible like the smoke from a consumable fire. In the dead silence of the shop all that could be heard was the sounds of their mutual moaning, stammering, whimpering, stuttering they collaborated on pleasing each other.

Soon he was there, tightly holding her as he reached a violent climax. Dean gripped her tits as he found his happy place within her.

With an expert takeover of her sensitive area. He quickly brought her to another shaking orgasm. Cassie leaned back into Dean as they got their bearings. She turned to find him smiling at her. They kissed lazily, happily, sweetly. He was still hard, awake, twitching inside of her. She was always amazed at how he stayed hard, even after the filled her with his cream.

"We cannot go another round. They'll be back soon..."

"Babe..." He began, a little breathless.

"Now? Again?"

"Can't get enough. Never."

Soon he was lifting her up onto a table, and taking her from behind, as she screamed out her encouragement. With controlled power he pumped himself repeatedly inside of her slit, his thighs slamming against her the back of her. He got an high from viewing his own creamy, pale skin against her gorgeous cinnamon frame. This time they found their release together, crying out in ecstasy.

The freshened themselves, cleaned up and completed the ritual before Rachel and Gavin returned. The looked as innocent as they could muster when Rachel insisted on giving them hugs.

"Wow. You guys look...radiant," Rachel said. "I guess that comes from helping people?"

They just shrugged and soon left the building for the last time.

"What?" Cassie asked an amused Dean on the way to the hotel.

"Ah, so you think your goddess is pleased?"

He was skeptical about this particular belief of Cassie's but it had it's benefits.

"Well, you certainly went above and beyond the requirements. Usually a display of love is enough. So, yes, I think Oshun is more than pleased with our sexual favors."

They both secretly, hoped that Rachel and Gavin had entered their business greeted with the cleansing, pungent scents of sea salt, candles and sage, and not those of a more carnal nature.


End file.
